Untitled: A Loosely Based Parody of The Hangover
by McAwsome
Summary: Ron’s about to marry Hermione, and he’s off to Vegas with his brothers and his best friend for some guy time before the big day…one wild night later, he’s missing, and nobody remembers what happened.Now Harry,Bill,Charlie,Percy andGeorge have to find him.
1. and So it Begins

Parody of the Hangover!!!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything!!!!!!!

Ron's about to marry Hermione, and he's off to Vegas with his brothers and his best friend for some guy time before the big day…one wild night later, he's missing, and nobody remembers what happened. Now Harry, Bill, Charlie, and whichever twin was still alive at the end of the 7th book have to find him before Hermione finds out!!!

…**And it begins like this!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"…I still don't think you should go," Hermione replied, daring Ron to argue with her.

"It's just one night with the guy's 'Mione, what could possibly go wrong? Besides, Harry's insistent, I don't think I'm allowed to NOT go!"

"Ron," Hermione said, calmly now, "Harry's a great guy and all, but which one of us has sex with you?"

"…you do," muttered Ron, glancing around to make sure his mother hadn't heard. He was sure Mrs. Weasley was aware of the situation, since Hermione stayed over at least three nights a week, but she seemed to be content to overlook that detail and continue to treat him like a horny adolescent.

"Very good Ronald," Hermione said with a wide grin, "so whose opinion should matter more to you?"

"…yours does." Ron said dejectedly, "I'll let them know I'm not going."

"You do that." Hermione agreed happily. Then she kissed him on the cheek and flounced away.

xxxXXXxxx

Harry was finishing up his report about his run-in with a pair of fire-breathing llamas when he got Ron's text.

"_Hope you haven't reserved the hotel yet, she says I can't go. Sorry!!!"_

"Damn it Hermione," he swore, quickly firing off texts messages informing Bill, Charlie, and George of this new development.

It was a good thing they'd expected this from the beginning. Ron was going to Vegas whether Hermione liked it or not.

"_Activate Plan B then." _Read Bill's response, which Harry had predicted, despite having failed Divination in school. This was to be Ron's last weekend as a single guy. Bill knew was marriage was like, and he'd already explained that once Ron said 'I Do,' guy-time would be history.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's so short! Hope you like!


	2. Planning

Parody of the Hangover!!!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything!!!!!!!

Ron's about to marry Hermione, and he's off to Vegas with his brothers and his best friend for some guy time before the big day…one wild night later, he's missing, and nobody remembers what happened. Now Harry, Bill, Charlie, and whichever twin was still alive at the end of the 7th book have to find him before Hermione finds out!!!

**Chapter 2**

Percy Weasley was totally immersed in his Ministry report about regulating the teaching standards for all Wizarding schools. After the marathon of terrible Defense against the Dark Arts professors that Hogwarts had experienced over the years, the ministry now wanted to regulate the credentials that all teachers needed in order to be eligible for hire.

He was reading the section about 'Randomized Wand Testing' when his cell phone chirped. Unlike his colleagues who had personalized ringtones, Percy still had his phone set on factory settings, though that was mostly because he didn't know how to change it.

Surprised that anyone would be texting him, Percy eagerly read the message. _"Lunch 2p?" _At first he didn't know what it meant, and then he saw who it was from.

Percy wasn't entirely sure why, but his youngest brother's best friend had been inviting him to hang out quite abit lately. He didn't want to jump to any conclusions, but he suspected ulterior motives. Was it possible that his little sister would soon be receiving a proposal? Or was it something else, Percy was determined to find out.

"_Sure"_, he texted back.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Ginny had overheard Ron and Hermione's argument about the upcoming trip to Vegas. Personally she thought Hermione had made a real bitch move when she threatened to withhold sex in order to get her way. Ginny was also positive that one way or another, the guys were going to Vegas. She didn't know how, she wasn't in on the plan at all, it was just a feeling.

Proposing to Hermione was probably the smartest thing Ron had ever done, but recently the older girl had been spending more time with Bill's wife Fleur, and apparently some of her habits and go-to argument enders were rubbing off. Ginny shuddered at the thought of two Fleur's running around controlling her brother's lives, just one was bad enough.

Rolling her eyes, she went downstairs to try on her Maid of Honor gown for the hundredth time.

xxxXxxx

When the girls shooed him out of the room so they could try on their dresses, Rom headed into the kitchen for a snack. He had no idea what lay in store for him.

It happened quickly. He didn't see who was responsible for the stunning spell, and by the time he woke up he was hogtied in the backseat of a Charlie's Mustang.

"What the hell guys?" he demanded, longing to rub the knot he could feel forming on the back of his head.

"We're goin' to Vegas!" Bill replied happily.

"Um guys," Percy said awkwardly, "um, I don't mean to be a buzz kill or anything, but we're in England."

"Kind of aware of that Perc," George snapped, glaring at his brother. They still weren't on the best terms since Percy's grand display of douchebaggery all those years ago.

"But um, we're in a car! What are we going to do, DRIVE to Vegas?"

"No," Bill said more patiently, "we're going to drive to McDonalds. Then we're going to APPARATE to Vegas."

"DUH," George made a very immature face and stuck out his tongue.

"Hermione's going to kill me." Ron stated matter-of-factly.

"You didn't do anything though," replied Harry, "that's why we stunned and tied you up. We're kidnapping you Ron!"

_ A/N Just by the way, my college dorm room is haunted by the ghost of Elvis (or so we tell ourselves so my roommate can sleep at night) and whenever it rains, it sounds like he's clipping his toenails!_

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's so short! Hope you like!


End file.
